Whispering Dreams
by FelicisMagic18873
Summary: "You will have to let go of me.You cannot spend your life with someone who does not exist"..."But I cannot spend my life with someone who is not you, either, Elessar."...What happens when the lines between Imagination and Reality start to blur? Slash Complete Aragorn/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Whispering Dreams **

Summary: So you take Harry add a bit of imagination, some emotional scenes, a dash of happiness, some Magic plus romance with someone who does not exist .What do you get?...Whispering Dreams!. Read ahead if you want to know more, I am not an Idiot you know…You learn nothing from the Summary…..NOTHING! *Evil laugh*

Rating: T

Pairing; **Harry/Aragon.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter or LOTR Do you think I would be sitting here writing fan fiction?So guess what..I Don't. Anyways please don't sue me or I'll….well I don't know what I will do but it sure as hell is going to be EPIC!

**Whispering Dreams**

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione ran along the hall checking every room but none bore any trace of her best friend who she considered to be her brother. She felt panic bubble in her gut. "Harry!" she screamed.

"What the hell, Mione?"

She turned around to see him open the door that led to the basement, his skin and clothing smudged with paint. She should have known. She rushed to him at once, cupping his face in her hands, to check if he was fine.

"Whoa! Calm down! I was just downstairs in the basement, Painting! Why do you need to panic about me all the time?"

Hermione clenched her jaws together, restraining herself from slapping his indifferent face. "Maybe," she snapped bitterly, "I would not have to be so panicky and protective for you if you were-"

She stopped herself from saying the word, shocked, ashamed. She gasped at her own audacity and clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes closed to repress the tears. How could she have said that? Her words were hurting him even more than his might have her. She felt him stiffen and take a step back. Opening her eyes, she looked at him pleading for forgiveness but he smiled at her stonily, self-abhorrence clear on his face.

"Normal? Alright? Was that what you wished to say, Mione? "He asked not letting his hurt show. He could not hide his feelings from her, though. Tearfully, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

"You are not abnormal, Harry. I am sorry, I did not mean that. Your words hurt me and my reflex was to... I am so sorry... You are my very special brother."

He pulled her away from him and smiled down at her, softly wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "I know. But it's the truth. Your _brother_ is not normal, Herm."

She sniffed and kissed his cheek. "Maybe for them. To me, he is the best brother anyone could wish for."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, what were you screaming for?"

"Ron and I have to leave now," Hermione said, hoping she could feel as relaxed as she was sounding. "Are you sure you don't want to come too?"

He tsked, striding into the kitchen for a glass of cold water. "I am sure. I have told you before, I don't feel like going and as much as I love them I would like some time without all the tears and emotional torture plus I don't think Ginny will be very pleased to see me." His best friend sighed heavily and he patted her shoulder. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry. Elessar will be there to keep me company."

Hermione winced at the mention of that name but he was not watching. Her Husband entered the kitchen. "Everything is ready to go. Are you sure you don't wanna come mate? We both know how much you love mums Treacle tart "

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, Ron."

"Harry, I have spoken to George, he isn't coming to the get together. He'll come over today."

Harry's smile vanished and he rolled his eyes "Why are you getting so nervous? I'll be alright in the house and I told you Elessar will be around."

Seeing Hermione's rising irritation, Ron latched his hand around her elbow.

"Come on Hermione. Harry will be fine; he is not a baby you know."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he knows?" she whispered after a long time, her brown eyes wide as struggled not to run back and stay with Harry.<p>

Ron glanced at her. "That Elessar is just his imagination? Yes, I think he knows it." Taking the floo powder, he reached out to hold her hand with his other hand. "Calm down, Hermione."

"Calm down?" she hissed. "You want me to calm down? We are leaving him all alone, Ron!"

"He is not a child!"

She thinned her lips. "I know. But he... he... You know he is a paranoid schizophrenic, Ron!"

He sighed and squeezed her hand, feeling guilty. Maybe he should have not forced her to come along but Molly wanted her to spend time with the family, all his family except George was going to be there. She would have been better off with Harry.

He wanted his family to accept her as their own, He wanted them to love her as they loved him; they loved her but as Harry's friend not Ron's wife and for that to happen she needed to spend more time with them which was a very rare occurrence after the war. Hermione squeezed his hand and he sincerely hoped that leaving his best mate alone for two days would not turn out to be a wrong decision.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Not bad..."<p>

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that all you can say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" He pursed his lips as he walked closer to him.

"Don't you recognize it?"

Grey eyes went to the painting and a soft smile crept on his lips. "The place where we first met."

Harry watched him take in the mountains, happiness shining in his eyes. He longed to touch him. But that was impossible. The moment he would touch him, He would be gone. And Harry did not want that. His presence was soothing to Harry. He made him forget everything else. He made him feel happy.

"Elessar?"

Elessar turned to him, grinning. "What?"

He lightly shook his head. "Nothing."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Take them."

"Take what?"

"The medicines. Take them."

He sat up straight in the sofa under Elessar's watchful eyes. Did he even know what that implied?

"Everyone is so worried Harry, and you know what can happen. Why are you doing this? Why don't you take the ,meds?"

"Elessar, you know what can happen if I do take the medicines," he let out a strangled breath . "All of this will stop. And if this stops, I will lose you. I don't want to lose you, Elessar! You're the only person-"

"I know," Elessar said. " But someday, you will have to let go of me, A'maelamin. You cannot spend your life with someone who does not exist." (My beloved)

"But I cannot spend my life with someone who is not you, either."

Elessar stood up, anger and pain flashing in his eyes. "You do not understand do you? I am sorry but I have to do this. For you."

The doorbell rang and he glanced towards the door. And when he looked back at him, Elessar was no longer there.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Ron" Hermione mumbled as they reached home.<p>

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Its okay Hermione. Anyways being with Harry is more important than the get together."

Hermione smiled as she opened the door of the car to get down. "It's past midnight, Harry must be- What was that?!"

They both stilled and strained their ears. Hermione's blood ran cold when she heard another cry shatter the silence of the night, louder and more piercing. "Harry," she whispered, looking frantically towards the house. She felt frozen with terror and blood was roaring in her eardrums.

Ron was already running to the front door. He banged his fist hard on the door. "Harry! Harry! Open up! Bloody hell," he dug in his pockets for the wand, finding it just as Hermione blasted the door.

They burst inside, their heart pounding with anxiety, and immediately, Ron held her back, although he knew he would never be able to hide the sight that lay before them from her. Hermione peered over his shoulder and blanched.

Harry was there, in the dark corridor, on his knees, surrounded by debris of broken mirrors, likely due to his magic exploding the windows. Light from the living room was pouring onto him, letting them see the cuts that were scattered all over his hands, arms and neck as he slowly cried, mumbling unintelligible words. Ron carefully left his wife's side and walked to Harry, who did not seem to have noticed them.

"Harry," he called out softly. It did nothing to calm his best friend. Taking a deep breath in, Ron grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook his violently. "Harry! Mate snap out of it!" There was no response. Ron did the only next thing he could think of. He slapped his best friend.

Light came back to Harry's blank eyes, but only for a minute. He stared up, blinking in confusion. "Ron?" And then he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:YeP there you go. I get it, this was horrible but well I regret nothing, I wrote it one year ago and taking in the fact that it is one of my first ever written fan fiction I think It wasn't that bad...Who am I kidding this Sucks! **

**It is loosely based on Alice in Wonderland. Its original title was _His Wonderland _but then my BFF made me change it. Plus Strider was changed to Elessar which is also a title of him.**

**Tell me what you think in the review section, what do you think will happen? Do you think the original title was better or do you like this one? Should I post the next part?****It is already written,This story only has 3 chapters left so hurry up and review! **

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispering Dreams**

**(His Wonderland)**

After a while they finally managed to haul Harry on the couch. Hermione held his hand while tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry's blood stained her skin. Ron moved away to fetch the Healing kit immediately. Hermione took it from him quietly and started tending to her brother's wounds.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered. "This is all because of me. Bloody hell Mione, to think what would have happened if we chose to stay the night as was decided" He ran his hand though his hair.

She paused and lifted her eyes to him, shaking her head. "No, it wasn't you fault. The blame lies on both of us, me and him. I had bought him medicines months ago but he never took them, that was his fault. He never took them and always refused to see a healer, but I never stood up against his decision, that was mine."

"I forced both of us to leave him alone when I knew he needed us. We both promised ourselves to take care of him yet I acted selfishly" Ron replied, very much ashamed of himself.

Sniffing, Hermione returned to dabbing the cuts with healing potion. "We won't always be there for him, Ron. What will he do when we die?"

He frowned, hating the mention of her death, yet he remained silent, knowing that she was right.

* * *

><p>"Elessar!"<p>

Harry's scream jolted them awake. Hermione lifted her head off Ron's chest and she scrambled up to their brother.

"Elessar!"

Ron switched the lights on as his wife held Harry by the shoulders and he came to stand beside them protectively.

"Harry? What happened?"

"They killed him! They killed him,!"

"Mate, what are you talking about?"

"Ron-" he appeared to have caught himself. His eyes cleared when his brain finally disentangled reality from illusion and he threw his arms around her, weeping silently. To Ron, in that instant, he seemed like a most vulnerable child, scared by a nightmare and wanting his mother's comforting words. Hermione sobbed too, hugging her brother tight, and unable to see him like this, Ron too joined in the hug. If only this could be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard the scraping of a chair behind her.<p>

"You're up, Harry?" she gasped, seeing Harry.

He was in a horrible condition, inside and outside. He was looking confused, his eyes haunted and shadowed with darkness. His features were gaunt, more than the usual.

"Hermione? When did you guys return?" he asked, his eyes dancing all over the place.

She was next to him in two quick strides, rubbing his upper arm in assurance. "Last night... Do you remember?"

He fixed his lost eyes on her and her heart broke. She saw his shoulders sag. "Yes. I think."

"I'm sorry, Harry... I shouldn't have left you."

He shook his head, exhausted. "I'm tired, Mione."

"What do you mean?" Hermione choked, looking at Ron, who had just appeared in the doorway. The same old, familiar panic simmered deep inside her.

" Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked sitting next to both of them.

"I give you two too much of trouble," Harry said, neutral. "And I am torturing myself but not anymore. I have decided, Ron. I need to get myself hospitalized."

"Are you sure you will be fine, Harry?"

He tried to shake her off himself. "Just go, Hermione."

But Hermione locked her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably as Ron sat next to Harry. "I don't want to leave you here alone, Harry especially after last night... Let's go back home, I'll take care of you!"

''She is right, mate. I don't have a very good feeling about this. Let's go home "Ron grumbled looking around.

Harry pulled her away firmly. "Ron, Mione you have a life and a family. They are more important than me. You cannot spend your life looking after me. Go. Ron, please take her with you."

Unwillingly, Ron helped Hermione stand up. "We will come to see you every day, okay?" he promised.

A healer came in just before they left. "Your medicines, Mr. Potter"

The three of them made sure he had taken the tablets. The healer told Harry to rest for now and let the drugs kick in.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight fell on his face mercilessly. Groaning, he pulled the sheets higher to cover his face. The sheets strangely felt softer "Let me sleep, Ron!"<p>

"Mr,Potter ? I need you to get up for your checkup. Are you feeling well? "

Half-asleep, he frowned, trying to situate himself. That voice certainly did not belong to any of his friends but it was not unfamiliar to it either. Oh, he could remember now. He was in to get himself treated. But that voice...

Reluctantly, he sat up and opened his eyes. 'Am I ever going to be rid of hospitals?' Harry thought to himself and had a sudden urge to giggle. He barely recognized the fact that the meds and drugs were messing up his thinking. A Man in a dark blue healer robe stood by the window with his back to him. Suddenly, he turned around; smiling softly and Harry's whole world came to a stop.

"You?" he gasped, jumping off the bed. The Man's smile slid away to be replaced with a worried frown. "What are you still doing here? You were dead! I even took the f*cking meds, dammit! What are you doing here?"

The Man took a step towards him warily, his hands up in surrender but he reached the door instantly. "Don't you dare! Stay away from me Elessar!"

Without thinking, he bolted out of there blindly, pushing people without knowing if they were a projection of his mind or reality. He saw a door and ran though it colliding with someone. Someone took hold of him by the shoulders and shook him. "Harry!" His vision cleared to focus on Ron who was staring at him in alarm. "What happened?"

And at the same time, Elessar had appeared a few steps away. "Mr Potter-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at him. Every single person in the room had stopped to ogle but he did not care. He turned to his friend pleading. "Ron, please take me away from here. He won't leave me alone..."

He saw Ron glance towards Elessar. "Harry, look, the Healer is-"

Harry pushed him away. "What do you mean? Can you see him? Describe him!"

Gulping, Ron looked at him fearfully. "He looks like the boy you paint..."

"No..." Harry staggered back, his eyes wide and mad. "You are not real. None of this is real. Just go away! Leave me alone! You don't exist! You-"

The sting of the slap burned his cheek and he stopped. Ron was looking at him, his pale blue eyes full of tears and repent. He shook his head. "I sorry, I had to do this." Harry kept his eyes down like a wounded animal, breathing hard. Sharp talons of guilt pierce Ron in the heart as he supported his friend, leading him back to his room.

* * *

><p>Hermione could not move. Her eyes remained fixated on the man who watched her brother and her husband move away with a sad Harry had told her, she would never have believed him but now that she could see him... Was she starting to lose her mind as well? Had all these years spent caring for a paranoid schizophrenic finally taken their toll on her? But Ron had seen him too right?"<p>

"Amin hiraetha" (I am Sorry) She heard the man whisper in a unknown language.

Carefully, she edged closer to the man. The liquid grey eyes she had seen so many times in her brother's paintings glimmered at her questioningly. "Are you related to Mr. Potter?" Hermione noticed that he had a mild accent.

Numbly, Hermione nodded.

The Man smiled sympathetically. "I am the Healer in charge of your brother. Healer Aragorn Elstone. Can I talk to you please?"

Hermione leaned against the wall, sighing shakily. "Yes."

She uncertainly spoke the words required to open the door, feeling as if someone had traded her brain for cotton. The only reassurance came from her husband who stood close to her. Hermione looked at Aragorn Elstone.

"I cannot tell you who Elessar is. I have never met him. But I have seen him through my brother's eyes. When I will open this door, you will have a lot of questions. And it's only Harry who will be able to answer them."

Aragorn nodded confusedly and Hermione pushed the door open. She did not go in herself but stepped away, gesturing Aragorn that he was free to enter the room. Cautiously, Aragorn took a few steps forward but he froze almost immediately when he realized what was in there. The four wall of the room were covered from ceiling to the floor with several paintings. They were all different but there was one thing common in all of them.

And that thing was his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I am pretty sure I am breaking some unspoken rule by updating only a few days after publishing but frankly I don't care :D I'm just going to ride my unicorn off into the sunset... Sooo...I changed Strider name to Elessar since I like that so much more *blush* Thank you every one who reviewed. Frankly I didn't expect it.**

**If you have any question do not hesitate to ask :P... God,I sound like my maths teacher..Ew. Now act like a very AWESOME person and leave a review will ya? My Unicorn will love you forever!**

**Feel Beautiful!**

**-Kitty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whispering Dreams**

Aragorn stared at the tea Hermione had just handed him, a bit dazed. "When was the first time he mentioned Elessar?"

The younger woman sat down beside him. "It started years after the war. Everything was just perfect for all of us, for two years after the war we traveled around the world and in next four years Harry finished his study to become a rune master. He joined the ministry and was in an internship for Ancient Magic.

When he was 22 Harry openly refused to marry and he took a much needed long vacation. He came back and he was changed. We all noticed it, our friend was happier. Next week told us that he had met this wonderful guy there, Elessar, and they had promised to meet again, same place, next year. But that never happened. Andromeda, his godsons grandmother got really sick in August. Teddy started living with us. It was later decided that he would live with us until he started school. It wasn't until Teddy started Hogwarts 6 year later and moved back with Andromeda that it started. It began... The symptoms... Harry left his internship for Ancient Magic and left his job with ministry."

"Did he try to meet the guy after that?" Aragorn asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He didn't go. He didn't want him to see him like that... He said Elessar deserved better."

Aragorn licked his dry lips, tilting his head tentatively. A weird kind of light and hope filled his eyes "Can you tell what year he had met him, Hermione?"

* * *

><p>Harry lay in bed, his fingers crossed on his stomach as he regarded the ceiling. There was nothing interesting in it, but it did keep his mind off whatever had happened during the past thirty-six hours. A gentle knock at the door made him sit up. "Yes?"<p>

The door cracked open and the person who had occupied his thoughts all day poked his head in. "Am I disturbing you?"

Harry reluctantly shook his head and Aragorn walked in stiffly; Harry refused to look at the brown head.

"Why are you here?" he asked rather gruffly.

"My name is Aragorn Elstone. I am your healer." His sharp intake of breath told Aragorn of his disapproval. "What happened earlier..."

"I'm sorry," he grunted. "Now leave me alone."

Aragorn smiled softly. "I cannot. Your check up is still pending and we need to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Even if I tell you that I am your Elessar?"

He finally lifted his stormy eyes onto his, his face bearing incredulity. "What kind of bullshit is that?"

Aragorn shuffled. "How did you meet Elessar, Mr Potter?"

"What does that have to do with you?" he growled.

"I can only help you if you let me."

He sighed painfully and started telling him as he crossed the distance between them to sit on the edge of the bed, listening attentively. Agony flitted in each heartbeat of his while he watched Aragorn. That Man was the perfect stranger he had known for almost half his life. Looking away, Aragorn cleared his voice the moment he stopped talking.

"You were walking in the forest and saw him sitting alone near a lake. Even though you sat next to him, you never talked," he whispered.

He nodded. "I realized that." This voice was laden with tiredness.

Aragorn took a deep breath. "He kept watching you, you know. He looked at you and hoped you would talk to him. But you never did."

Harry shrugged. "I guess things had gone downhill after the war. My brain was already making up things... But... how do you know he was...?"

Aragorn laughed mirthlessly. "You still don't get it? It was me."

* * *

><p>He was already awake when Aragorn came in the next day to check on him, wearing a smug smile.<p>

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Great and I did take my medicines alright."

Aragorn frowned a bit. "I was talking about what we discussed yesterday."

Harry shrugged. "I'm digesting it, slowly."

Aragorn smiled nervously at him. What could he say to him? He did not seem to believe what Aragorn had told him. In fact, he looked like someone who no longer knew what to think, what was right or wrong. He looked like someone reduced to his weakest. It had not been a story Aragorn had cooked up to relieve him a bit. It was the truth. Aragorn remembered him; this man had left a huge impact on him. He had thought of a thousand things he wanted to say to the stranger but right then, he didn't know what to say.

"Healer Elstone?" Harry called out as He was reaching for the door knob. Aragorn looked at him over his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me."

The Grey eyed man gave him a friendly smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Aragorn stepped back when the checkup was done and picked the clipboard to take down some important notes. "You seem to be doing just fine," he said. "I spoke to my seniors. One of them might come down to assess you one of these days. If you are judged good, you might go home." Harry's face fell, leaving Aragorn a bit confused. "What happened? I thought you would be happy."<p>

Harry opened his mouth, as if he was trying to say something but he closed it silently. A tight smile was plastered on his face. "It's nothing... I am happy."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Aragorn," Hermione murmured tearfully as she hugged the healer.<p>

Aragorn laughed and shook his head. "Just make sure that your brother takes his medicines. Even after two months here, he can be very stubborn."

"Mione," Harry interrupted. "Can I speak to Aragorn for a moment please?"

His sister caressed his cheek affectionately. "Sure Harry. Ron and I will be waiting in car, okay?"

He nodded gravely and watched her go before turning to Aragorn. "Thank you again."

"It was my duty," He shrugged uneasily.

Harry looked away, slightly embarrassed. "There's... ahh... there was... something... I had always wanted to try... since I... since I met you... I mean, Elessar, actually..."

Aragorn's smile froze over on his lips and he hoped Harry would not hear the sound of his heart breaking, because to him, it was deafening. Harry edged closer to him tersely and bent his head slightly to brush his lips against Aragorns cheek. his lips parted soundlessly at the dizzying contact. Aragorn looked up at him, but he was already walking away.

A lone tear spilled onto his smooth cheek. Aragorn tried to steel himself. He was a not a child and he had no right to behave like this. He would just pretend that he had not just committed the huge blunder of emotionally attaching himself to this guy,he had crossed all his limits and fallen for him even though he had promised himself and the Lady Galadriel that he would not hurt himself by doing this. That only thing he ever wanted was a chance to know the one that was meant for him.

He wanted to laugh at himself, at his folly, at his stupid heart. Harry felt nothing of the sort for him. Harry had been in love with a man who bore his face, a man who did not exist. Aragorn knew it because he had wanted to know about Elessar, and the way his face glowed whenever he spoke of Elesar said everything.

He was absolutely devoted to Elessar. He was Harry's best-friend who knew him inside-out. He was the reason why he had never sought medical help. Harry had said that Elessar was just an extension of his conscience that materialized itself into a human form to talk to him. In a scientific sense, he was close to it. But in the matters of the heart, it went much deeper than that.

And he, Aragorn Elstone meant nothing to him, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Yeah, It has been what three days since I updated? or is it four? Anyways I thought I just have to update today since we celebrated my birthday today, its actually 19 jan but due to some reasons we celebrated it today. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me of any ideas you have, what do you think will happen next? **

**Keep feeling beautiful,**

**Kitty xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispering Dreams**

* * *

><p>"Harry, I have been calling you for so long. Dinner is-" Hermione halted on the doorstep, feeling the terror seep in, drop by drop. "Harry?" she breathed.<p>

Her brother stood in the middle of the room, staring deeply at a portrait of him, a new one. Fear clutched her heart with its bony, icy fingers as she called out his name again, nearly strangling herself. Harry turned around, his face expressionless. He did not even try to justify himself when she asked if he had taken his medicines during the past week he had been back home.

Hermione slumped against the door frame staring into the Man's face in the painting, as if it would give her an answer. It did. She suddenly realized that it was not Elessar in the painting. The green robe, the hair tied back with some of it escaping and laying gently around his face, the book she just noticed in his hand... They all screamed the opposite of Elessar...

* * *

><p>"Why don't you tell him?"<p>

Harry raised his eyes to look at his sister. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Hermione gritted her teeth together. "You know Harry! You know exactly what and who I am talking about." He remained silent stabbing at the food on his plate with his fork. "You love him, Harry, why don't you just tell him? For once, think about yourself! You are just a step away from happiness! He is a wizard Harry, he will certainly live longer than any muggle! Please don't do this. He will understand your problem I know he-"

"Mione!" he had stood up with such a force that his chair toppled to the ground. He was trembling with rage. "If you know so much, Mione, then you should also know that you brother is mentally sick, plus he can't age, you shouldn't expect me to sit here and watch as he fades away "he snarled. "And I had told you this the first time itself. Aragorn deserves better, much better than me."

He stormed out of the dining room to lock himself up in his room while Hermione wept downstairs. Her brother was ruining himself. But could she let him do that?

* * *

><p>Aragorn was reading one of his favorite books in this world, it always amazed him how much this world was different from middle earth. Putting down the book he lay back on the sofa and started humming to himself while playing with his bracelet.<p>

Arwen had given it to him as a parting gift before she left middle earth to join her family. It took one vision and a few months for them to understand that even though they loved each other it was not the kind of love they wanted, it was more like the way a sister would love her brother.

Arwen had found love in the form of an Elvin prince and Aragorn had found it in the form of the green eyes boy he had seen near the mountain that day when he stepped into a portal by mistake. It was then seeing his broken state after knowing that he could never see or be with the one he gave his heart to that Galadriel and Gandalf had given him a chance to come to this world and find the one that was meant for him.

The knock at the door startled him. He lived alone and he didn't have any real friend here. In his almost seven years here, he had never given himself the time for a boyfriend or any sort of relationship. No one ever visited him. Then who could it be?

Keeping a hand on the dagger he hid in his shirt, Aragorn opened the door in disarray to find a very troubled Hermione. "Mrs. weasley? Come in."

Something on the woman's face told him that something was wrong. Very wrong ... His breath caught in his chest. Was it Harry?

"Aragorn," Hermione began but she choked on her tears. Hastily, Aragorn made her sit down.

"What happened, Hermione? Is everything okay? Is Harry...?"

Hermione shook her head, making Aragorn's heart race with dread. "He... You... I mean that... You have to make the first step, Aragorn."

Aragorn frowned at the words she had just blurted. "What?"

"You will have to make the first step," Hermione sighed. "He is never going to tell you because he thinks that he is not worth you... Please, Aragorn... I have seen that look in his eyes before. He will sink again one day. To find you this time... And I'm not sure he will... I'm begging you, Aragorn... Please..."

* * *

><p>"So, you won't come?" Ron asked again.<p>

Bored, Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Ron but I have told you this before. I don't like when Ginny insists to get together again when she knows I won't."

"Fine. But considering what happened last time-"

"Bloody hell Ron" Harry barked irritated. "I told you I am on my meds!"

Ron ground his teeth together. Harry had grown increasingly cynical since his return from the hospital. Hopefully, this would be the last time... "You shut up and listen you me, Harry," he said firmly. "We don't want a repeat performance of what happened last time, okay? So, we have arranged someone to take care of you."

"A Nanny" Harry spat, following Ron in the kitchen. "What do you mean!?"

"Someone who will look after you all the time that we will not be here," Hermione sang as she washed the dishes. "….especially since we'll be gone for a whole week."

"Someone who is definitely not as lazy as George!" Ron added, biting into an apple.

Hermione grinned deviously at her brother. "And you, mister, don't have a say in this matter!"

"I don't need a nanny, Mione!"

"Shush, Harry! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Mione-" he almost whined.

Ron chose that exact instant to call out. "The caretaker's here, honey. We can go."

Hermione smirked and pecked Harry on the cheek. "Be a good boy, Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry could not help but grimace. He understood that his friends may be right but it was extremely humiliating for him. A nanny? Scowling, he started for the basement to busy himself in painting but someone cleared their voice behind him. He turned around; ready to order his 'nanny' to leave him alone but all he could to was gape.<p>

"I took my meds," he reminded himself loudly and confusedly, his heart pounding erratically against his rib cage. There were two possible ways; either he was a projection of his mental illness or _he_ was really there. Since Harry knew he had regularly taken his medication, at the correct time, the correct dose, the schizophrenia coming back was almost out of question... then...?

He stood there frozen, breathing hard as _he_ walked up to him and took his hand and said softly . "You have."

"What are you doing here?" he spoke gruffly, stepping away from him.

Aragorn's eyes flashed and he looked away. Harry felt a shard of guilt slice his heart cruelly but he kept his rigid composure. He could not let Aragorn waste his life on him...

"I fell in love with you, Harry," He breathed. The words almost shattered his determination but he was too strong-willed a man to let another person sacrifice himself for his sorry existence.

He shook his head. "You think you do. But you don't." Aragorn looked at him and the look in his eyes seemed to slash his strength to tatters. "Don't do this, Aragorn," he whispered, feeling his eyes prick with tears. "Loving me will only hurt you. I stopped aging once I turned 22, it is a gift or shall a say a curse that death itself gifted me. Have you seen my best friends? They have been married for more than five years now. They long for a child but they don't have one because they have me to care for . I enslave them, Aragorn. Do you understand? I enslave them! I cannot do that to you too. You deserve-"

"More? I deserve better?" Aragorn laughed drily. "But I do not wish for any better. I desire you, Harry James potter, no one shall take your place in my heart. I have loved you from the beginning. Do not forget if you believe that you are imperfect then I too am born of imperfections harry potter, I have flaws and secrets yet I would like to overcome this. Harry… I love you... Forgive me ... I understand that I shall never be able to be to you what Elessar was. This would be a tough journey but-"

"I didn't love him," he interrupted, frowning. Harry close the distance between put his hand on his cheek and tilted his head up to look in his eyes. "I did not love him as I love you. He was just the best friend a guy like me could have. I love you, Aragorn Elstone . I just don't want you to suffer..."

A smiled brightened Aragorn's face and Harry felt as though his heart would fly away to float in the air, bloated with happiness. "There was something," he murmured, "I wanted to do... ever since I met you. You, not Elessar. Will you let me?"

Startled, he nodded and Harry bent his head lightly .A missed heartbeat later, he felt Aragorn's lips on his own. Aragorn smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer. No, it wasn't anything wild. No, it wasn't something which would leave his lips all swollen.

It wasn't even a kiss which would make him gasp for breath. In short, it wasn't the sort of kisses Hermione or other girls could be heard gushing about or any kiss he had ever experienced. This kiss, Aragorn's and his, was a caress, so soft and full of love that Harry wanted to cry.

''Amin mela lle….I Love you" Aragorn whispered against his lips before looking into Harry's eyes and seeing acceptance, pulled him into another kiss. Argorn's lips softly caressed his own and he then pulled away with a soft sound following it, the kind of sound soft kisses make and a slight wetness remained, right where he had kissed.

Harry looked into his eyes the moment after he felt his lips leave his. Aragorn was still really close, his face merely an inch or two apart from his. They both looked into each other's eyes before smiling softly…They would be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo What do you think? Important! ;**

**_Do you think I should write another part or should I say Epilogue to wrap things up like decided or should I just leave it the way it is_? **

**Decide soon cause in the end I shall merge them all in one part , Anyways should I do that? Also was the story too rushed? I know I messed up some LOTR details but thats why this is a fanfic my dear friends. You can do what ever you want here *Evil Smirk***

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I certainly had fun writing it :P Please review since I love it when you guys do that and even the one liners are welcomed.**

**With love,**

**Kitty**


	5. Epilogue

**Whispering Dreams **

**~Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in the middle of the night which was a part of his routine nowadays. Of course, fatherhood can change you in so many ways. It shows you the hidden n undiscovered side of yourself which you couldn't have guessed existed before.<p>

Same was the case for Harry here. Harry James potter used to be a heavy sleeper in his teen days... and as they say, old habits die hard... it had continued after his marriage too but nowadays only a single cry was needed for him to wake up. The word 'marriage' itself was enough to bring a smile on his lips. Aragorn Elstone, the heir of Isildur and the King of Gondor was his husband now.

My Love!

Harry thought proudly still in daze. He blinked several times to adjust his vision in the dimly lit room, yawned and stretched his body and cast the tempus charm using his wand.

3:17 am

He gasped a little after mentally calculating that he had slept for 4 straight hours for once without disruption. Yet he felt as tired as he was before sleeping all by courtesy of their little prince, the one who had automatically changed their lives just by stepping into it.

Harry gasped now, somewhat loudly, cursing his laziness. He slept through hours without even looking for his dear son once, how irresponsible could he get? How did he sleep so long anyways? He quickly turned sideways kind of worried and met with a scenario, which he swore he could watch for eternity without even blinking even once.

His 7 months old son Elion, who had kept him on his toes from the day he was born was now sleeping peacefully on Aragorn's bare chest. Now isn't that something to die for?

For him nothing was better than watching his child sleeping happily or resting peacefully in the cocoon of his husband's arms. He felt his heart swelling with pride at that very instant. Resting his head on his elbow, he continued watching the duo sleeping and couldn't stop the smile that came on his lips and lingered there playfully.

Elion, was undoubtedly more attached to his Ada than anyone else in the whole Gondor. He was his Ada's darling Prince absolutely.

Minas Tirith that once used to be silent now roared with laughter and happiness. Though everyone contributed in spoiling the future King of Gondor , but the King surpassed them all in this race..

Harry had tried to argue that Elion was just 6 months old and a toy or two is enough to entertain their highly active child as he keeps on discovering yet new ways of entertainment everyday leaving behind the old one, the latest one being the horse riding where role of the horse was played by different guards everyday but Aragorn was adamant on buying every daRn thing his son would place a finger upon on and giving him every ounce of joy and happiness his son quieted the matter there, happy on seeing this side of Aragorn , the caring and the protective side.

Harry glanced at his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and slowly ran a hand through Aragorn's hair carefully trying his best for not to wake him up.

Aragorn was right; the journey to their happy ending had been a tough one. Oh what a journey it had been. It had taken them months and months to slowly let go of their secrets to each other. Harry had accepted that Aragorn was a king and from another world just as Aragorn accepted the fact that harry was the master of death.

Glancing at the sleeping form that was holding Elion's tiny body firmly yet protectively in his strong hands he could clearly saw the shadow of a father who could do any damn thing for his child,shadow of a husband who could place the world on his feet and shadow of a man who could fight with the world just to protect his family.

Harry could see the glimpse of one of the strongest man ever inside the sleeping form of his husband. The vulnerable man of few months back was nowhere to be seen.

The Man that was so afraid when he heard that news that he would turn out to be like his father. Afraid to become a father because he felt he would let their child down. It had taken him whole night to ease Aragorn's fears and making him believe that he was nothing like his father.

It was Aragorn not his father that comforted Harry when he woke up after a night mare. It was Aragorn not his father that cried with Harry as Harry took the 12th and last dose of his healing potions that would make him almost normal again except the nightmare and had doubled over crying with pain just like every time as the fire surged through his veins and most of all his father was not the man that Harry loved, it was Aragorn.

Remembering the tears in his husband's eyes Harry's eyes also started to water.

He sniffed while wiping his tears and glanced at Aragorn who was now looking at him with his sleepy eyes and questioning him why he's crying by raising his brow.

Harry shook his head lightly, a small smile on his lips. He leaned in and slowly placed his lips over Aragorn's and instantly felt him smiling. Harry pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were now glinting with the same emotion and Harry knew Aragorn was aware what he was thinking of.

No words were exchanged between them.

Their eyes were doing the talking. Silently thanking each other for sticking around at the worst of times, promising each other to stay together like this forever. Silently appreciating the life they had created sleeping peacefully.

Kissing his Son one last time on his chubby cheeks, Harry kissed him again and took one of his arms and placed his head on it that was his favorite pillows. Soon both of them drifted to a peaceful with smiles still lingering over their lips.

They were complete now.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yeah...Here is the Epilogue...YIPPPY! THANK YOU so much guys, everyone who has reviewed this story. I love you all so very much for supporting me. Thank you very, very, very, very, very much. My computer is filled with stories and short verses :D If you want me to post another one do tell :) I Hope you like the epilogue. I'm eagerly looking forward to your reviews.<strong>

**Stay healthy and beautiful**

**-Kitty**


	6. Kitty's Note

**((«·..****Thank you****·»))**

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone,<p>

This is just a small note to thank all of you for your support. Each comment, follow and favorite makes me really happy. Thank you everyone for Favoriting this and Thank you even more for taking time to review this story, it means a lot to me :)

And Last but not least, I am planning to write a new story but I am stuck on the pairing. I have tried imagining Harry in that story with many people but I just can't decide who to choose :( Please review here or check out the poll in my profile and help me out of this dilemma.

With Lots of LoVe and Chocolate,

-Kitten...

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

**(This is Kitty and she Lubs you) )**

* * *

><p><strong> ...Meow.<strong>


End file.
